PALE MOONLIGHT
by KIT-X
Summary: Fox Mulder and Dana Scully on a case in the desert... But WHAT case? *g*


Title: Pale Moonlight  
Author: KIT-X  
Contact: kit-x@t-online.de  
Spoiler: none  
Rating: PG-14, I think  
  
  
  
PALE MOON LIGHT  
______________  
  
I see you there  
standing in the  
desert night  
Glancing and  
glooming  
in the pale moon light  
Floating like water  
over your velvet skin  
Sparkling eyes  
a kaleidoscope  
offerin' your soul  
Heaven's disguise  
I face you now  
without saying a word  
'cause I'm unable to speak  
And I don't know how  
I should express what I feel  
When I see you like this  
Nothing left to hide  
Body and soul uncovered  
and I'm blended by your beauty  
In another situation I'd  
behaved differently  
But here and now I'm unable   
to resist you, to fight   
against my feelings  
My fingers are running through  
your hair and I hold you tight  
Emotions like waves  
Out of control   
And I'm quite  
sure that there's no way  
to go back anymore  
In the sunrise we might  
repend it, think that  
we'd have made a mistake  
But now it's so right  
lovin' you  
here in the  
pale moon light...  
  
  
Fox Mulder stood in the front door of the little ranch house in the middle of nowhere, miles away from civilizion. Here, near Salt Fork River, the human being seemed to be as well in danger as a lonely wild mustang in the streets of New York City. One man on 100 square miles, if not more...   
Wide, wild land. - A paradise for outsiders, Mulder thought with a little ironical touch. He looked up to the skies above, recognizing a buzzard flying his circles over the house, painting his own moving shadow on the ground, passing yuccas and several cactus plants nearby.   
Mulder leaned against the wall, still watching the bird. He wore a beige open necked shirt and black pants with a pair of suspenders he had went of his shoulders. He felt like taking part in a wild-west movie, not only in cause of his outfit. The whole flair around him, the old house, the wide land, the crying buzzard. Ancient spirits... Good old times.   
Mulder laught softly. Year, of course, in a few seconds a group of cowboys on wild broncos will appear on the horizon, followed by wildly screaming Indians with Tomahawks. Sure! Stop these sentimental thoughts, boy!  
But there was no denying that he still felt like time would stand still here.  
Mulder looked up to watch the beautiful sunset, turning the whole environment in a gloomy red and orange color, sparkling, a kaleidoscope where colors met and melted. It seemed like the sun would touch the earth to set it on fire. A silent fire like a magic trick, a spell of nature. A cool breeze came up, stroking Mulder's skin. He closed his eyes, just enjoying this feeling he could barely feel up in Washington, D. C. - No chance, no way.  
World's just beautiful.  
At least here. At least today.  
Mulder had come to this place the day before yesterday to investigate in a very special case, and his partner, Dana Scully, had joined him. The two of them had spent most of the time with lightening up the dark of the deep and mysterious secret of this place, as usual. And - also as usual - no evidences were left. The man who disappeared here last week and whose wife had informed the police about it had been found yesterday out in the desert. To say it correctly: His body had been found. No traces of an attack by some animal, no wounds... The body's been completely unharmed. Nobody was able to reconstruct the happenings in here, no reasons, no explanations... Well, Mulder was surely able to give an explanation, but he knew nobody would like to hear it. - As usual...  
He sighed, while realizing that.  
Silent steps caught his attention and brought him back to reality. He turned round to face Scully, who joined him at the front door. She wore a white v-neck shirt and short coffee-colored pants. She gazed up to the sky, where the moon had appeared, while the nearly setted sun made the color of her anyway red hair even more intensive.   
"Well", she started, "it seems like our mission here's over..."  
Mulder sighed. He didn't agree with her, but he was not in the mood of quarreling.  
"Year, sure", he said.  
She glanced at him shortly, then watched the darkened sky again. "So... uhm... will we leave this place tomorrow?"  
"Hm-mm."  
"So... okay... - And then, what's then?"  
She twinkled, realizing the nonsense she had said.   
He chuckled in amusement. "Actually, I've got no idea, Scully. - Hunting some gray guys again? Or a monster? Uncover a global conspiracy? Why not, it's been a long time since we last done that."  
"I know, stupid question, stupid answer", she replied, now more self-confident again.  
During the next minutes they stood there without talking. Just watching the sun disappearing at the horizon and the night setting in. The air became fresh now, but it still was quite warm.  
Night. Nothing else than deep night, Scully thought. No lights around. In the middle of nowhere. Strange feeling...   
She felt common with big cities, floating traffic, permanent noise... - But not with these lonely nights far away from the place she called home. Strange, but... fascinating.  
Night.  
It was everywhere... But it flew, flew past them like pieces of soughing winds... Just a wonderful feeling, Scully realized, while she turned around to face Mulder at her side. The wind played with his brown hair, gave him a nearly daring look. His deep and warm shimmering eyes looked somehow strange, straight to the now purple colored horizon getting darker and darker with every second. He looked... dreamy.  
Scully felt the wind stroking her skin, a cool breeze from heaven above, like a mirror of her wishes. Wishes, she never dreamed to come true...  
She shrugged, but not in cause of the cold wind. The reason for that was something differed, a feeling deep inside of her, which started to get materialized - but it was everywhere, like a ghost, an appearance without a body, even without a shape. Year, a ghost, drifting in her mind... This ghost had a name... This ghost stood right beside her, his face up in the wind, eyes closed now, just enjoying the wonderful atmosphere of the desert night.  
Scully twinkled. Damn, she was close losing control. And that should never happen!  
Never!  
That's what her mind told her - but her heart seemed to have another opinion...  
The two of them were quiet.  
Can't he say something?, she asked herself.  
Why don't you say something for yourself? was the counter-question.  
She looked up into his gazing eyes, watching the buzzard passing by just a few inches over their heads.  
Why were they here? For what purpose? - Memory failed. What's the aim of standing in the front door of an old ranch house, in the desert, in the night? What had caused this situation? Another so-called mystery, she reminded herself. Isn't it ironic? Instead of solving it, they were here, wasted time... Why?  
'Cause you like it, she gave the answer to herself. Give in, you like it. Work's not all, there's much more in life making you a whole person.  
She closed her eyes and her memory came back in colored pics, scenes and little movies... All the happenings of the last years, the experiences she made. With her job, herself and... and him.  
She had faced the odds, fought against the evil, more than she could count...  
But whenever there'd been an enemy, there'd also been a friend next to her.  
Whenever she had faced pain and fear, there'd been a strong hand on her shoulders to give her the strength to go on.  
Whenever something had attacked her, tried to harm her, there'd been someone who rescued her, nearly gave his life to save hers.  
Whenever fear had knocked at the door, there'd been hope.  
Whenever she'd been threaten with pain, there'd been a helping hand which reached out for her.  
And in some very special and secret way she never'd been alone...   
Scully sighed. This person had never left her - he'd been always there.  
He still was.  
And this person was so close - and so far at the same time...  
Also when he stood right next to her. - Like now.  
  
Oh, Baby, it's our destiny...  
  
Scully kept her eyes closed, felt the wind, the steady breeze of heaven, listened to the sound of the night...  
  
Twist of fate  
It must have been our destiny  
  
She didn't recognize Mulder's glance on her. He had turned round, eyes resting on her.  
  
It seems like I've been searching all my life  
To find someone who'll fill this need deep inside  
But then I turned around and there you were  
And something in my heart said you're the one  
I've been waiting for...  
  
Scully sighed again, then twinkled into the now more powerful moonlight - and into Mulder's asking eyes. Warm and lovely eyes...  
She tried to hide her feelings for him one more time...  
But it didn't work.  
It just didn't work...  
  
Twist of fate  
You were meant to be with me  
  
Too late, just too late... - She couldn't take this anymore.  
Not yet, not now.  
  
It must have been our destiny  
Our destiny  
  
Her hand reached out for Mulder's and she looked into his eyes, shy, but straight.  
Yes, that's it. Nobody else was able to give her all that, to steal her dreams at night, silent like a thief... And he also stole her heart, with his charm, his eyes, his loyalty to her...  
There was no denying that she was in love with him. But was he also in love with her?  
She reached out for his face, touched his skin softly, still shy.  
  
Destiny...  
  
Scully felt his arms around her, so warm, so safe, so real... so right. The right place, the right time, everything was right. - There was no way going back now...  
"I love you", she whispered softly and the wind took her words away.  
Mulder just stared at her, speechless. Then he smiled. His glance meant more than a thousand words, his hazel eyes were like a door, a door to his soul, his true feelings - and he opened that door for her to let her know and see.  
And Scully felt free. Without worries and free...  
Slowly he moved his head towards her, his lips gently touched hers...  
  
I've dreamt about this moment for so long  
It's like I always known that we belong  
I can't believe the two of us are here  
You know I must have searched around the world, for you girl...  
  
She held him close to her body, her head on his shoulder, afraid of let him go, stop touching him, kissing him.   
The last piece of distance, the frontier between them had gone...  
Suddenly disappeared...  
And they stood on the edge of a new frontier - a frontier of a new kind of unknown things waiting to be discovered. And she felt like she was unable to wait to actually discover them. This was new... For today... And supposed to be enjoyed.  
  
Twist of fate  
You were meant to be with me  
It must have been our destiny  
Our destiny  
  
Their lips met again, melting, passionate. Her hair touched his skin and he could smell her scent, breathed it, breathed her... He hugged her, stroke her velvet skin, kissed her again and again.  
Eyes like magnets, putting a spell on him, made him shiver. Feeling her body so close, her arms around his shoulders, hands in his neck, going up and down.  
  
Now that you are here with me it's so real  
Oh, I'm never gonna let you go  
Gonna hold you, touch you, love you   
All night long  
  
Breathless. Strong hands touching velvet skin. Red-colored hair, floating through his fingers, looked like flames. Yes, flames. An invisible fire between them, sparkling in their eyes. Hot kisses, eyes closed, nothing left except pure emotion.  
Oh, it was so naturally...  
The way he touched her, the way he held her...  
  
Twist of fate  
You were meant to be with me  
It must have been our destiny  
Our destiny  
Twist of fate  
It must have been our destiny  
I believe you and me  
Meant to be  
Destiny  
  
The wind took the sound of the crying buzzard up to the mountains surrounding the desert, mixed up with a silent "I love you"...  
  
- The End -  
  
************************************************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
That's my first FanFic I wrote in English and I hope I haven't mixed up too much tenses. *lol* But nevertheless I hope you liked it...   
The poem at the beginning is written by me, the song I used in the last part is performed by "Caught in the Act" and published by ZYX-Music ("Vibe" is the name of the third and last album this group produced together). Hm, to be honest, the song had been the spoiler for this story...  
Okay, okay, to make the disclaimer complete, "The X Files" belongs to Chris Carter, 10-13 Productions and 20th Centurry Fox. - Lucky guys! ;)  
At least I would be very pleased to get some comments or suggestions concerning this story. Thank you so much for reading it!!!  
  
KIT-X  



End file.
